Abuse Me
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: Jonny and his friends learn a hard lesson about survival.


Three Weeks Earlier...  
  
Randy Jekowski sat on his bed, getting ready for baseball. Pulling up his socks, his cleats stood diligently at the corner of his desk, four feet away.  
  
A soft knocking sounded on the wooden door. Randy smiled, "Hey bro, come on in." He turned, looking at the door. His soft chocolate brown bangs fell into his eyes as the rest boxed his face.  
  
A boy about 12 years old entered, he looked almost identical to the 5'6" giant on the bed save a couple of growth spurts. The boy stood there for a long minute, waiting to say something. Randy continued to pull on his socks, his deep brown eyes sparkling. "Max... what?"  
  
He turned to look at his brother finally.  
  
"Sh! He'll hear you." Max said, he slid under the bed, "Randy, can I go too?"  
  
Randy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'll ask him." He slid his shoes on and walked out the bedroom and into his dad. "Oh, hi dad."  
  
Randy's dad, a 6'4" tall strong built logger with charcoal eyes and maple- colored hair stood towering over the boy.  
  
"Dad, can Max come with me to baseball today? Jonny, and a few of the other guys from the team wanted to get ice cream afterwards and I thought Max would like to come." Randy asked.  
  
Nicoli Jekowski glared at his son, "But of course."  
  
Randy smiled and turned to walk away, his father sent a punch straight into his kidney, sending him into the table, spilling its contents to the floor.  
  
"After you clean up this mess." He kicked him once in the face for good measure and left to the living room.  
  
Max poked his head from the bedroom door. Randy slid against the wall. He rubbed his face. "Oh man, that one's going to BRUISE too..." He said in a small voice, under his breath as he picked up the table, setting it back against the wall. He looked to his brother and smiled, "He said you could come."  
  
Max's eyes grew. "Someone's at the door Randy."  
  
"Well, the table's almost neat, so they can wait a minute." Randy placed the last item back on the table, leaving it looking exactly as it had just been moments ago.  
  
They turned, walking towards the living room, Max behind Randy protectively. "Dad, we're going." Randy called, no answer, he turned to see the door.  
  
Jonny stood there, "Hello Mr. Jekowski, nice to meet you, I'm Jonny Quest... Randy's friend, I'm giving him a ride to the game today."  
  
Randy grabbed Max's hand and ran past the door, pulling Max by. "Sorry dad, we can't be late, gotta jet!"  
  
Jonny, taking the hint pivoted, "Sorry, but we can't be late, we wouldn't want to forfeit the game." Jonny smirked, throwing in his infamous lopsided grin as they dashed for his car.  
  
They sat down inside the sleek red convertible, a Mustang 1972, V8 Turbo. Jonny revved the engine and slammed the car into drive. "I am SO glad Race converted this into a duel system, BOTH Standard AND Automatic..." Jonny laughed. "Randy... oh my gosh, what HAPPENED to you??? You have a bruise forming the size of your face!"  
  
Randy looked down. "Nothing did Jonny, really, I 'fell'." Randy said in as much an unconvincing tone as he could stand.  
  
"Your dad."  
  
"Yeah... That's why we booked it out of there." Max wrapped his hands around his stomach.  
  
"I want my mom." Randy looked back to his brother in the back seat.  
  
"Jonny, can we skip baseball and go see some people?" Randy dropped his voice to a whisper.  
  
"Depends, are those people Social Services or Police?"  
  
"Both." Randy stated coldly. Jonny nodded, he slowed at the intersection, signaling to turn away from the baseball diamond.  
  
Bobby and TK waved at them then turned at each other, confused as Jonny drove past them.  
  
"Where *is* he going? That dork, he missed the baseball field AGAIN..." Matt, Bobby's twin brother joked. "It doesn't matter, he's probably being chased by terrorists or something. We have enough for a game though, so let's play!"  
  
Bobby squirted the contents of his water bottle at his brother. "Matt you idget, he had Randy and MAX with him."  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes. "Something is up is my point. While YOUR point is the one on your head you doof."  
  
Two Days Ago...  
  
"I can't believe Randy and Max are moving in with their mom in Millinocket!" TK gaped.  
  
"Well, at least it's still IN Maine... barely." Bobby stated.  
  
Matt smirked, he struck up a chord, "Oh give me a home, where the buffalo roam and the deer and the antelope play..."  
  
"Hey, it's not THAT deserted out there. Granted it's a town instead of a city, it's STILL a town." Jonny answered. He leaned into his chair. He looked down at his desk.  
  
"Anyways, did you clear the Guy's Night Only thing with your 'rent Jonny?" Matt asked.  
  
Jonny sighed, "Yeah, with DAD... but not with Race, Venus, Hadji, Jessie, Alex, Ian, Darren or half the other known universe that seems to stay in my house on weekends."  
  
Bobby laughed, "Well, you COULD let Venus stay." TK and he both gestured a howl.  
  
"Any single cute blonds welcome that's MY motto." TK reminded them all.  
  
Jonny glared, "HEY! That's why I thought *I* was invited!" Jonny protested. "Besides, Ian and Alex would come then, and then any of you who hit on her would die." Jonny closed his eyes to imagine Ian doing in his friends via impalement with curtain rod and Alex finishing the job by short circuiting the defense system to shock them to death, "Horribly. No, no, the girls will just have to have a girl's night out or Venus a date with... both of them."  
  
The guys laughed. "And remember, this time it's just OUR friends, so we really do want just you there. No offense but Hadji's too confusing, he's cool and all but not to chill with. He's fun to... do OTHER stuff with, like... discover Pythagorean's theory or practice yoga or stuff, but watching movies and hearing 'Oh well the tiger who discovers the taste for hawk will soon itself be on the endangered list.' Really makes me think he's just feeding US crow." Matt stated.  
  
TK looked around, "Well, guys, I gotta fly. I have to tutor after school today. See you later." After the ritualistic handshakes, TK split down the hall at full paced sprint.  
  
Jonny looked around, "I still have to explain to dad some of the details in guys' night I guess. Hopefully, as Race would say 'This bird will fly.' Ohhh." Jonny groaned as he slunk towards his car.  
  
Matt and Bobby looked back and forth to each other, "Jonny, jeez why are you so down anyways? We're all just kidding, you're STILL the hottest blond in the group."  
  
Jonny smirked and clapped. "Yeay!" He ran to his car.  
  
Present Day, 6:30 PM EST.  
  
"Now, Jonny I don't want a LARGE mess, not like last time, behave, you can order some pizza if you get hungry... I have my cell phone, so does Race, and Darren's going to be at the gym on the grounds, so if anything gets out of hand and you need some help, just give us a call. We're all due back around Midnight, although Jessie said she may sleep over with Tara, Venus said she might not be home at all, something about killing Alex and Ian and disposing of the bodies if this 'date' doesn't work out... and early if it does... and Hadji is going to a movie so he'll be out at Midnight on the nose."  
  
Jonny laughed, "And your plans for the evening dad?" He smiled Benton retaliated.  
  
"Well, I have two beautiful women I could escort around town OR a scientific journal to read at a hotel room. I chose the latter like a dolt. Have fun, son."  
  
"And Race?"  
  
"Jonny... your friends will be coming soon, do you REALLY want me to be just leaving as they arrive to see who they are, how many of them and how to contact their parents?"  
  
"Well I want to see whose less of a threat to contact in an emergency. My dad, who'll automatically kill me, my bodyguard who could be pissed at losing the chance to score on a hot date, or VENUS'S dad who was just working out who *frankly* is disgruntled and already has a holstered pet peeve towards me." Jonny smirked. "Check and mate." He added in a murmur to himself.  
  
Benton grimaced and groaning to himself answered, "He'll be on a hot date with the two I blew off for the science logs."  
  
Jonny's mouth dropped open. He quickly shut it, as to not be rude. "Oh, well... um... that's okay? Hmm... What number is Jade on speed dial again?"  
  
"Good night Jonny."  
  
"But... but... Speed Dial... Jade..." Jonny said, grasping at the phone.  
  
Benton rolled his eyes and hugged his son. "GOOD NIGHT. Have fun with the 'guys' you trash my house you're grounded."  
  
"Night dad, have..." Jonny paused, trying not to snicker, "a good time." He smiled still holding in the laughter, his father shooting him an evil look. He snorted, then snickered uncontrollably.  
  
Benton left the house, "Jonny, Venus left Mercury on to keep you all out of her room, something about not wanting you boys looking in her underwear drawer."  
  
7:00 PM EST  
  
"Woah, Jonny this place is WICKED cool... you're dad built an EXTENSION onto this place?" Bobby asked, baffled.  
  
"Why? So he could take on the Whitehouse for Better Rooms and Houses Biggest House Edition???" TK joked. Jonny rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, more like so my sister and her entire family tree had a place to sleep."  
  
"Um, that made no sense Jonny. You ARE her family tree..." Jonny thwacked Matt with a pillow.  
  
"I mean Ian, Alex, Darren, De, and all of the people she lived with BEFORE she moved in here. Dad didn't want her going back and forth all the time like Jessie and Hadji, he thought that they'd have her work, plus he said that 'She's MY daughter and I haven't seen her for 14 years, I think I'm entitled to the last 4 SOLID years.' Or something like that." Jonny stated. "Oh, by the way, she has her security system hooked up so her room is TOTALLY off limits, it records whatever you do, snaps a picture of you AND calls her according to dad. He said he had to..." Jonny began laughing, "Talk her down from putting it on sizzle, shake and bake (pronounced baike) mode."  
  
TK and Matt looked to each other nervously then feigned laughter, each recalling their own experience about LAST guys' night, holding open her drawer only to hear an alarm and feel an unforgiving sting of electricity. "Heh... heh... heh... Yeah, funny." They both said in the same drone, scarred for life sort of tone.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry, what about you?" Bobby stated, lifting up a phone. "I say we order a pizza pop in our videos... and pig out to 'It Came from Somewhere OVER THERE!' Dun, Dun, Dun." He said in his fakest horror movie voice he could make.  
  
"How many B-rates and real ones did we get today Bobby?" Jonny asked.  
  
"Well, I got the whole It Came from series... all three of them, and one *real* horror film," He smirked, "The Miracles of Birth."  
  
Jonny groaned, "You didn't borrow that from the science lab."  
  
"Bobby you DWEEB that's not scary, that's about someone having a kid, the only horror of that is the people actually dumb enough to VIDEOTAPE that are actually breeding." Matt sniped.  
  
TK smirks, "You know, those were my cousins' roommates. I *could* just let them know you said that. But all points aside, I brought some anime." His voice perked. "Now let's call for pizza. I want pepperoni and pineapple."  
  
Jonny's brow twitched. "You are SO kidding me, right?"  
  
"What? Oh, you like anchovies, DON'T you... okay, I'll go for ham and anchovies then, after all, you ARE the host." Jonny gagged, swallowing back vile.  
  
"Dude... Jonny just got a clean bill of health, don't make him sick, it's morally wrong." Matt teased. His eyes glimmered dangerously, "Besides, we ALL know Jonny really likes squid and pepper pizza..." He leaned close to Jonny's ear and whispered into it "with mustard."  
  
Jonny's stomach curdled, he hung up the phone, "Ya know, NOW that you mention it, I'm kinda NOT hungry guys." Jonny sat down grabbing his stomach, his eyes large.  
  
Ten Minutes Later...  
  
"Okay, so one large PEPPERONI pizza... and one small anchovy lovers delight. Uh huh, yeah, yup, that's us. Yeah, okay... Yeah it'll rot our brains and devour our souls WE GET IT Mr. Parkston, yeah, we'll see you in 15... oh, new delivery man, okay, well, warn them about IRIS. Bye." Jonny turned off the phone and glared at TK.  
  
TK smiled cheekily.  
  
"If I EVER have to deal with Mr. Parkston and another 'Anchovies carry secret poisons that devour your brains' speech again TK... EVER... I'll... I'll SCREAM." Jonny said, hanging up the phone back onto its cradle and sitting down onto the couch to calm down.  
  
Bobby and Matt looked at Jonny and smirked, "Operation Splash Down will commence in five... four... three... two..."  
  
"Do it and you both die. IRIS activate laser heat seeker missiles." Jonny said coolly. 'That is SUCH a bullshit name, like they'll ever know the difference.'  
  
They dropped the ice onto the ground, both gulping.  
  
Jonny smirked, 'Suckers.' "IRIS, activate the water hoses... find heat signatures of the Olsen twins over here... AND BLAST THEM!"  
  
"Hey! HEY!" The two said, soaked to the brim. Jonny looked up, winking.  
  
"That'll teach you to stop and think, why would a missile be a laser too? AND inside my house. Tisk Tisk Tisk, and I thought my friends knew me better." The doorbell rang; Jonny smirked and ran to the door. "Pizza's here, I'll get it."  
  
A man in a pizza-uniform stood, about 6'4" tall, his dark hair indented around the hat, his back towards the door as he checked the address. He mustered his voice to sound light; verses the robust sound it usually made, "1 Quest Drive? Did you order 2 pizzas..." he paused, "Pepperoni large and anchovy delight small?"  
  
"Yeah, that's us alright." Jonny grimaced.  
  
He smirked; he dropped the pizzas to the ground in the carrying case and turned, sending a hard blow straight into Jonny's diaphragm.  
  
Bobby, TK and Matt rushed towards the door hearing the clatter and Jonny's gasp for breath.  
  
"What's going on!?" TK screamed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just borrowing him." Nicoli Jekowski stated, as he lifted Jonny and rushed towards his truck, throwing him carelessly in the backseat.  
  
"Holy Shit! MATT, that guy just kidnapped Jonny!" TK stated, panic clear on his face, "We have to call someone... his dad... Race... the army..."  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes, "CALM down, TK, I'm going to follow them, Matt, get Darren he's somewhere on the property, have him call Race or something... TK... Stay calm. Call the cops, and I'll call HERE when I find something."  
  
Bobby grabbed Jonny's car keys. 'Yeay, I get to drive Jonny's racy car!' He ran out, towards the garage.  
  
7:30 PM EST...  
  
"So I see you're awake now." Nicoli spat, looking at Jonny and the road back and forth. Jonny's hands and ankles were tied together with a fine white rope. Jonny narrowed his eyes.  
  
'Sailing Yarn.' He tried to look out the truck window to see where he was going; Nicoli grabbed Jonny by the hair and threw him at the floorboards. Jonny winced he licked his lips. 'What? I'm not gagged...' He turned to his side, noticing a small hole in the bottom of the truck.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" He said in a confident, stern voice.  
  
"You took my boys from me."  
  
"Don't you think that had anything to do with the years of BEATING them..." Jonny began, losing his temper.  
  
"Boy, you don't *know* what a beating is. But you're about to learn. You took my boys and gave them to that... that bitch of a mother of theirs, Cynthia and if they think I'm paying for child support they are dead wrong. But you'll pay, pay for it in blood." He smirked. "And I won't kill you, it's too good for you, I'll put you right up close to it and leave you on your daddy's doorstep, then... I'll do it again."  
  
Jonny narrowed his eyes. 'Idol threats from a red-neck OooOOo, scary.' Jonny turned his head away from Nicoli.  
  
Nicoli's eyes narrowed. "We are almost there."  
  
"So, tell me, how fun is it to beat up on kids half your size? I myself never tried it... so it's new to me. Is it fun or is it more of the thrill of the game for you?" Jonny quipped.  
  
He slammed on the brakes and stomped on Jonny's ribs.  
  
"Untie me now!" Jonny demanded. Coughing up small amounts of blood. "This is kidnapping..." 'And assault for that matter.' Jonny added to himself.  
  
"It will be more than that." Nicoli turned off the truck and lifted the boy onto the chair.  
  
Jonny coughed onto the seat making sure to leave ample blood trails. 'Bastard...' Nicoli slid his hand around Jonny's throat and squeezed.  
  
"You just got blood on my truck." He glared his eyes were cold and cruel.  
  
Jonny could feel the air constrict in his throat, he felt heavy. His eyes closed. Nicoli's hands released from the boy's throat. He carried Jonny into the closed hotel.  
  
Nicoli wrapped his belt around his fist, pulled Jonny up by the shirt and began punching him in the stomach repetitively.  
  
Bobby reached the hotel; he slid the phone from his pocket. "TK! I'm at the Sordes Hotel, his truck is here..." Bobby leaned his face against the glass, investigating. "There's blood in it... TK, who the hell did this? And more importantly would leave a truck in plain sight. I think there's only one guy, I only see one set of foot prints." He looked down. "I'm going in, did you guys get in touch with anyone yet?"  
  
"Just Race and Hadji, they'll be here any minute. I'll call Race back and tell him WHERE to meet you. Should I call the paramedics?"  
  
Bobby looked around, "Um..." He opened the car door and opened the glove box. 'His license... it's Randy's dad...' "Yeah, AND the police, get them here NOW."  
  
They both hung up simultaneously, Bobby closed the car door and walked towards the hotel. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Bobby slunk towards the entrance in his best Bond impression as he could manage, in his mind humming the theme song. 'Damn, if I'm Bond and he's the hot blonde... I don't WANT the chick at the end! But then again, the hot blonde's SISTER would be nice.' He added to himself carrying on the inside joke, the only way he could keep up his courage. 'Oh wait a second, what am I worried about he's taken... he and Jess...' He walked down the corridor down the shadows, peaking in each door.  
  
In the freezer compartment, Nicoli wrapped the belt around Jonny's neck in a makeshift noose. He raised a hook to Jonny's standing height and placed the hook through the second loop in the belt, Jonny meanwhile being held in standing position, feet drooping.  
  
He put a 2x4 under Jonny's feet, leaving him teetering. He smacked Jonny lightly on the face. "If you want to live I suggest you wake up now." He slapped Jonny harder across the face.  
  
Jonny winced; his eyes began to roll open. Nicoli kicked the board out from under Jonny's feet; Jonny began gasping. He stood on the tips of his toes and began grabbing for what wrapped around his throat. Jonny felt vague and confused.  
  
Nicoli flipped the board up to his hands.  
  
Jonny's eyes widened. He tightened his stomach, as if he knew what was about to come, he felt too weak to scream, too cold. Finally he realized his shirt was gone... and he was in a meat locker.  
  
He smashed the 2x4 against Jonny's side and stomach, legs and shoulder, the welts forming a purple on pale-blue hue across Jonny's body. Jonny leaned his head back so he could take in more air, still struggling desperately with the noose, almost losing balance from the blow to his leg.  
  
A piece of the 2x4 splintered into Jonny's thigh.  
  
8:20 PM EST.  
  
"He's in here somewhere..." Bobby stated, "Where can he be, I KNOW he's here... somewhere..." Looking around the fourth floor. 'Only one more floor, the basement.' He swallowed hard. 'Oh I wish some cute Bond chick was here... I could send HER in first to draw the fire.'  
  
Nicoli left the freezer compartment, locking it as he left. He turned the temperature down to -10°F from 20°F and ripped the valve off the door.  
  
Race came running into the hotel, panting.  
  
Bobby could see Nicoli, just three feet away; he leaned further into the shadows, swallowing hard. 'If ONLY I had my bullet proof vest.'  
  
He dialed Bobby's phone number.  
  
Bobby struggled to grab the phone and mute it's rings as Nicoli continued walking past him. He swallowed hard, sweat painting down his face. "WHAT?" He yelled frantically into the phone.  
  
"Bobby, where are you?" Race answered.  
  
"Race, it's you... I'm in the basement... I just saw Mr. Jekowski! Jonny's gotta be nearby... I checked everywhere else in this hotel..." Bobby panted.  
  
"I'll be down there in just a minute. Bobby, be careful, okay?" Race said they both hung up. Bobby still wheezed in panic.  
  
"Right." He walked up to an old looking door, the blood smeared on the door handle. He swallowed hard then turned, walking toward where he just stood. 'One... two... three... four...' After half a minute, '37 paces to the steps going past me, the stairs creak if I hear anyone on the stairs I run and hide.'  
  
Bobby slid back towards the meat locker. He looked in through the window. 'Jonny!' He pulled at the door. Nothing. "JONNY! Can you hear me?!"  
  
Jonny looked up at the window. "B-Bo-Bobby?" Jonny's rib cage bent in odd ways, looking like his lung was collapsed; blood protruded from every place imaginable from his face, his ears, his eyes, his nose, his lips, his mouth... Bobby shuttered.  
  
'It's not natural...' He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Race! He's down here! He's hurt really bad but the door's locked! Where are the paramedics???" He questioned, his voice full of panic, his hand rested on the tiny glass slit, he began to realize how cold the room was.  
  
Bobby heard the steps creak, "Race, are you on the steps?"  
  
"What? No, I'm outside at my car getting plastic explosives to blow the door... Bobby get out of there now!"  
  
"Way ahead of you. Hurry home, won't you now." He hung up, Race's eyebrow twitched.  
  
Jonny finally slid the belt out of the hook and fell to the ground, wheezing and panting for breath, the air so icy cold in his throat it burned. A frosty beard of icicles lined Jonny's mouth, his eyelashes formed a thin layer of ice making them grow white-blue from their normal black state. He leaned onto his side, unable to stand and too weak to curl up, even for heat. The frost began moving down his cheek where the breath collected.  
  
Bobby disappeared in the shadows behind steam pipes, in the far corner, twelve paces away.  
  
Nicoli walked to the freezer, unlocking the door with a key, sporting a bat.  
  
'No... it'll kill him...' Bobby thought, he swallowed hard. He stepped out from behind the steam pipes and pushed against a stack of large wooden boxes, he ran into the next set of shadows as the boxes swayed, 'C'mon, c'mon fall... FALL!'  
  
The crates hit the ground with startling force Nicoli turned, "Who is there?" His voice heavy and angry. Jonny rubbed his head.  
  
'Oh no... he's back.' Jonny thought to himself. He gulped. "Hey child beater. How are YOU this fine day? Looking for something to hit on? Oh, a captive audience, how practical." Jonny smirked toothily.  
  
"Shut up, SHUT UP!" Nicoli yelled, "I am trying to listen for someone."  
  
'And I'm trying to get them out of here... come on, OT1 tell me you're smart enough to know the simplest diversion tactic when you see it...' Jonny narrowed his eyes, "So, child beater, really now." Jonny contemplated, "How IS the wife and kids?" 'Sorry Randy...' Jonny added to himself in a silent mental kick.  
  
Nicoli's eyes narrowed. He walked towards the door.  
  
'Yes! It worked...' He gulped, 'Maybe *too* well.' Jonny added to himself.  
  
Nicoli grabbed the belt and pulled the leather strap taut. Jonny tried to struggle weakly, kicking his legs and swinging his tied arms at the robust man.  
  
Jonny's eyes glazed over after thirty seconds without any inhalation or exhalation of air. His body growing limp, Nicoli threw Jonny to the opposite wall and drew the bat.  
  
Small puffs of frozen breath rose from Jonny's mouth and nose, the belt still leaving indentation marks across Jonny's neck.  
  
Bobby looked in from the door. 'I can't wait for Race... Jonny doesn't have the time...' He lifted up a crowbar he had found standing near the crates and ran in. "Hey you, yeah, the 6 foot gorilla with the tree in his hands... Let's rock!" He ran towards the towering man and struck the crowbar into his side.  
  
Race came towards the basement, Bobby heard a creak in the steps, '...NOW Race comes.' He gulped. Nicoli grabbed Bobby by the head and tossed him to the ground. Bobby rolled as he hit the ground. 'Damn that hurt, a LOT.'  
  
Jonny flinched, "Hey! Leave him alone, you good for nothing drunk!" Jonny slid against the wall, trying to get up. He wheezed as he leaned against it. He held the crowbar loosely in his hand. 'How am I gonna swing this with my hands tied... Hack at him.' Jonny thought. He reached his arms over his head, the pain immense.  
  
Nicoli turned to see Jonny. Jonny sent the crowbar down into Nicoli's shoulder with all his strength and body weight, he fell to the ground, unconscious. Nicoli laughed. "I would not have suspected you stupid enough to hit me... but for that..." He put his foot onto Jonny's back.  
  
Bobby kept watching his breathing with fascination the wisps of air coming from Jonny's mouth. He began to stand himself up.  
  
Race came rushing in, 'this is supposed to be sealed... the boys!' Race glanced at Bobby; his head had a small gash on it above his eyebrow. 'Well, he's never going to be allowed over again...' He breathed quietly, "Bobby stay back." Race's voice almost a whisper.  
  
He slid his arm down his side, reaching for his holstered gun. Race pulled his Beretta.  
  
Bobby slid back towards the door... he gulped.  
  
Race walked without a sound right behind Nicoli, and moving his Beretta around so to hold his barrel in his palm, he swung the butt of the gun into Nicoli's skull sending him rushing to the ground with a squirt of blood to follow in suite.  
  
"JONNY!" Race dropped his gun back into his holster and dropped to his knee. "Jonny are you alright??" He slid his arm under Jonny's neck.  
  
Jonny wheezed in several short breaths, followed by gurgling, bubbled sounds of exhalation. Bobby rubbed his head, "Race... I'll get the... paramedics, I see their lights on the walls." Bobby said making his way to the steps.  
  
Race shot him a worried glance, "Are you sure you can walk straight? You took a pretty bad blow to the head yourself..." Race gestured, he slid his jacket underneath Jonny's neck, tilting it back so to allow more air to pass through. 'This isn't good...' He glanced over Jonny's half frozen body.  
  
Bobby continued up the stairs, he leaned against the wall at the top. "Uh... Race!"  
  
He looked across the morning sky. Four days had past since Jonny was brought into the hospital, still listed as ICU: Critical.  
  
Jonny could tell he was hooked up to an iron-lung. He sighed, even that hurt still, pain killers and all. He glanced at the several IVs going into his arm. He smirked, 'Blood transfusion, steroids, feeding tube, emergency pain killers, and something to make my blood not clot.' Jonny counted, tapping each IV as though it had become ritual over the past few agonizingly slow, painfully boring days. 'No visitors till I'm out of this damn Intensive Care Unit... I feel fine, I want to see my family...' Jonny thought to himself again, he began to pull out one of the long IVs. He looked down at the small spurts of blood covering his fingers. 'And I am not tolerating this force-feeding bullshit...' Jonny's sheets were now coated with the sheen of damp red, painting the fabric. He pressed the call button. "Nurse... NURSE!"  
  
Jonny cried out, his voice tiny and weak. At the first sound of his voice a beautiful woman of 5'7" came dashing in. Her dark brown hair tied tightly back into a French braid. "Oh my! Jonny, did you pull your IV out AGAIN?" She began dabbing the wound, cleaning and bandaging his wrist, Jonny flinched turning to his side. He closed his eyes, his breathing weakening.  
  
Jonny wheezed, his breath coming in short huffs, distressed. Nurse Sharon Ellsworth tapped the IV leading to his steroids, then raised the drip. Air filled his lungs in fuller, forced breaths as the iron-lung took its effects, the steroids just making his diaphragm limber enough to respond to it's impulses. After fifteen minutes, Jonny's eyes reopened, he glanced back down to his wrist, the iron-lung still pumping air into his chest.  
  
'It's back in.' He closed his eyes too weak to move, and more so angry.  
  
8 Hours Later, at shift change...  
  
Jonny looked back down at his IV. 'I don't want this thing in my arm, I'm perfectly capable to eat...' he glared at it, 'I want to see my family. I want them here.' Jonny motioned to sit up and dropped miserably back to the bed after raising only an inch.  
  
He slid his hand towards the IV. The door cracked open. Jonny froze. 'I could feign sleep... or ask her for water or to see my family... new nurse, she might let me.'  
  
A woman with soft brown eyes and short, light brown hair stared at Jonny. Her all white nursing uniform pressed with neat creases. She smiled at Jonny, "Why hello," she looked at his chart, "You must be Jonny Quest. Unless someone's been switching charts on us again, that is." She smiled, Jonny semi-smiled nervously.  
  
"Heh..."  
  
"I'm glad to see you're awake. I'm just making my rounds. Can I do anything for you?" She said, still smiling warmly at him.  
  
Jonny felt a twinge of anxiety, "... ... ..." Jonny thought to himself, 'I should ask...' His eyes radiated with a watery shimmer. "...Could I see my dad?" Jonny asked weakly. Her smile folded quickly.  
  
"Oh, Jonny I'm sorry... ICU patients, well, it's too dangerous for us to let people visit, the equipment and the status of the patients..."  
  
She could see Jonny's heart breaking with each word...  
  
"...And if you get too tired... but you know, procedures ARE boring things, aren't they? Hmm, I'll try to find a way, but only if you make a deal with me. Agreed?"  
  
Jonny's face glowing, "Agreed! What is it?!"  
  
"You have to, well I guess stealing the Mock Diamond is out with YOUR condition, hmm..." She tapped her chin; still smiling softly, "Have to... leave your IVs alone. ESPECIALLY the feeding tube as I've heard you mutter it. I'll either sneak them in or find some rule that says you can see them IF you behave AND in return, you leave your IVs alone, deal?"  
  
"Deal..." Jonny groaned, "But I *can* feed myself just so you know."  
  
She smiled, "But of course, especially whilst wheezing." She quipped. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Damn, you have a valid point." Jonny smirked lop-sidedly back towards her.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I can't believe the hospital ISN'T letting us see him!" TK mentioned, grabbing the room divider.  
  
Matt leaned against the wall, looking back at Bobby. "Its total bullshit is what it is, his friends and family should be able to see him..."  
  
Venus sighed, "Well maybe if it wasn't such a three-ring circus here someone could see him..." She smirked, "OR if it WAS a three ring circus someone could sneak--"  
  
"NO!" Benton said, cutting her off immediately. "I will not allow any of you to go sneaking in and out of this hospital ESPECIALLY in the EMERGENCY areas, understood?" He answered edgily.  
  
Venus winced, 'Four days without sleep finally taking it's toll I see...' She stood up and walked towards Darren. "So, do you know anyone who works here that would let us in, you know IOUs and personal favors?"  
  
"Oh I *know* someone who works here, but if they didn't shoot me at first sight I'd be amazed." Darren recalled. "And Alex and Ian thought about becoming candy-stripes, but quickly decided not to after realizing the bed- pan duties of those like ICU patients."  
  
Venus smirked, "Aw, too bad. The boys are afraid to get their hands dirty?" She teased, Alex and Ian still grimacing with the disgusted thought. "Jess, Hadj, anything with you two?"  
  
They looked down, "The doctors said he's recovering very slowly, especially because he keeps pulling out his IVs... so maybe another week before his listing changes to stable and intermediate hospital care... And then we can see him."  
  
Race sighed, "Maybe we can talk someone into letting one of us slip in..." Race imagined to himself 'with a bribe.'  
  
Just then, a woman with spotless white shoes walked to the door leading to the ICU waiting room and knocked.  
  
Benton choked down a large gasp of air.  
  
She entered as the room fell silent. "Dr. Quest, hello I am Nurse Cynthia Marion. I am your son, Jonny's nurse at the moment. As you know, he is still critical and unstable." She paused, 'best not make this sound TOO much like a precursor to the obituary...' she smiled, "And your son is a very antsy gentleman might I add, he's awaiting for the company of, oh my there are far too many of you here. Hmm, of you," She pointed directly to Dr. Quest, "you, you and you. Oh, you as well." She pointed out to Hadji, Jessie, Race and Venus. "The others are welcome to come back tomorrow to see him, at this time exactly." Dr. Quest looked at the others nervously.  
  
"Take me to him then, please." Benton's voice rolled.  
  
Inside the hospital room Jonny counted the spots on the ceiling, "50,037... 50,038... 50, 039... 50,040--Nurse Marion! You're back!" He smiled, "DAD!" Yet again Jonny tried to sit up, this time reaching half a foot before sheer pain sent him hurtling back to the bed.  
  
"Up, oh my... Now Jonny we discussed this, you need to stay in bed and more importantly ON the bed until your ribs are healed." Nurse Marion smiled. She walked to his side and took up his wrist, beads of sweat collecting on his forehead. She tapped the line to the IV and raised the dosage of Emergency Pain Killers. Jonny's eyes dilated slightly he looked back at his dad.  
  
"Dad! I'm so glad you came... I missed you all so much." Benton knelt beside him and put his palm against Jonny's face.  
  
They both smiled in unison, "Jonny, I'm glad to see that you're alright." He smirked, "And pity these poor nurses, dealing with your old self, in a hospital no less... AND keeping you bed written." He kissed Jonny's bangs, pressing them down onto his forehead. "The others are here too, I want you to rest up though. Good night son, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, bye pop, love you." He smiled softly, Dr. Quest sighed internally.  
  
'A broken wrist, 8 broken ribs, 2 bruised ribs and one cracked rib, extreme contusions along the face and damage to the eye... a collapsed lung, that was LUCKILY re-inflated before the tissue died. severe amounts of blood loss as result to the abrasion to his left thigh... and yet still I could never imagine it looking so bad until seeing it.' He hugged Jonny timidly through all the wiring.  
  
Jonny yawned sleepily, "Dad, I'm tired... can you ask the others to come in tomorrow please?" He sighed, "I'm just too sleepy to keep ...my eyes... open..." He leaned limply back into the pillow, asleep.  
  
"Good night son." Benton said, he stood up from his kneeling position and walked towards the door. He dimmed the light as he exited the room.  
  
3 Weeks Later...  
  
"Well, he's *finally* being discharged and coming home!" Bobby said enthusiastically, he was on the phone with TK. "Yeah, they're having a party for him, NO Frisbee is a VERY BAD idea, his ribs are still broken, and he still has a busted wrist..." Bobby listened for a moment, "TK you IDIOT do you not understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?! He won't be able to play... What? You're a jerk," They both laughed, "Yeah, you have to bring in the chips. I'll see you there, bring Frisbee and I make you bleed." Bobby hung up the phone.  
  
Matt laughed, "He wanted Jonny to play Ultimate Frisbee didn't he?" Matt joked.  
  
"Yup, oh, by the way, you have to bring soda... you know how Dr. Quest stocks the house, so Venus gave us these dinky little assignments, Ian has to get a cake and if it's an exotic one she's threatened death... I say we switch them, but that's BESIDE the point... Alex has to bring ice cream, TK is stuck with the chips, you have to bring in soda, I have to bring 3 pounds of some form of granulated sugar... in other words candy, I HOPE. Jess is getting the balloons, Hadji the entertainment, she SO should have trusted US with that bro... and she's bringing in the party favors and decorating the place. Dr. Quest is springing for the pizzas, all of them... TK's ODDITIES included, Mr. Kiers is making SUSHI from what I've heard, the one thing he CAN cook... and Race is gonna get pick up duty with Jonny so he can't get anything, it would look suspicious if HE showed up with an Elephant in his car and Jonny, but I heard he has a secret surprise for Jonny's welcome home bash."  
  
"So basically Venus told you Race has a surprise for Jonny. Now WHAT do I have to bring again?" Bobby face-faulted. Matt smirked, "I'd stop that if I were you or that thing on your head's NEVER going to heal."  
  
"What, my cut? That's almost GONE..."  
  
"No, I meant your face..." He teased. Bobby grinned evilly, he lifted a water hose and sprayed his brother.  
  
"BRAIN STORM! Matt! We have GOT to invest in firecrackers and water balloons, it's still warm out, it's perfect for him! They don't hurt when they hit, and he should be able to throw them, and if not we have a new victim Bond Chick!"  
  
The 'OT's' faces lit up. "Oh this is going to be QUITE a party..."  
  
"Oh shut up Mary Kate..." Bobby joked.  
  
"Hey I thought *I* was Ashley!" Matt retorted.  
  
~End of the Calmness~ 


End file.
